


A Valentine’s Day Wedding

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Love, Valentine’s Day, Wedding, figured it was time, kalex wedding, never wrote a Kalex wedding, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Kara and Alex have their wedding on Valentine’s Day.





	A Valentine’s Day Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Man screw the angsty canon plot, lets have a wedding instead.

A Valentine’s Day wedding, at first, Alex thought that was sappiest/cheeseiest idea that her fiancé could have thought of. But as the day arrived, she couldn’t help but love everything about it. She felt nervous as she was about to go out, but her father wrapped her in a quick reassuring hug, letting her know that everything would be ok. As the music started, they both walked slowly down the isle, to where Clark was waiting at the alter. She was sporting a beautiful white Vera Wang wedding dress and had her hair curled at her sides. Alex took her position where her maid of honor, Sam, was waiting for her. Jeremiah gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took his seat next to his wife. 

As the music started up again, Alex looked and saw her beautiful bride walking down the isle with her mother. Alura was trying her best not to cry, but was definitely having a hard time keeping it together. Luckily, she managed to make it down the isle without breaking down and took her seat next to Jeremiah and Eliza. Kara stood in front of her maid of honor, Lena, and was finally face to face with Alex. Alex looked at Kara, stunned at how amazing she looked. The beautiful Vera Wang wedding dress she was also wearing, her hair braided, and no glasses, she looked absolutely stunning. 

“Ladies and gentlemen” Clark began “Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two incredible women, Alex Danvers and Kara Zor-El.” He said proudly “I think we all know this has been a long time coming” a row of quiet laughter rose from the audience and the brides “but it was well worth the wait to see them both make it here.” Clark decided to get serious for a moment “Very rarely do we ever find two people as perfect for each other as these two. And I think I speak on behalf of everyone in the room, when I say you both deserve all the love and happiness that has been blessed on the both of you.” Both Kara and Alex shed a tear from Clark’s genuine words, but kept themselves composed. “Both of the brides have written their own vows, and they will now share them with each other. Kara?” He indicated to his cousin first. 

“Seeing how it’s Valentine’s Day, I felt it appropriate to start with a poem.” She cleared her throat “Roses are red, violets are blue” small laughter came from the crowd “the greatest thing in my life...was when I found you.” And darn it, Alex was tearing up again “I didn’t know it at the time, but the day I crash landed on Earth was the greatest day of my life. It was the day where the most incredible person walked into my life and changed it forever. You gave me a life worth living, and filled it with love and happiness, and I’m forever grateful for it. You are the reason for every good thing that has happened to me. From becoming Supergirl, to working with the DEO, to our friends, our family, I’ve done it all with you by my side. I vow to love you, to cherish you, to be the best wife that I can be, and to be there for you always. You’re my best friend, you’re my soulmate, and most of all, you’re my hero. I love you, Alex Danvers.” Alex wanted nothing more than to kiss Kara, but she managed to curve the impulse. 

“Alex” Clark indicated to Alex, who took a deep breath to compose herself. 

“Kara, I never truly knew what love was until I met you. I love everything about you. I love your spirit, I love your strength, I love your hopefulness, I love your kindness, and I love having you by my side, no matter what. And there is no one in this universe, or any other universe for that matter that I want standing by side more than you. The world is lucky because it has Supergirl, but I’m luckier because I have Kara Zor-El.” It was Kara’s turn to fight back tears “And I promise to give you back all the love that I feel for you for the rest of our lives, because no one deserves it more than you. And I want nothing more than to be the wife that you deserve, which is a title that I will fight to earn, because I love you, Kara Zor-El.” Kara fought the same urge that Alex felt, but held back as well. 

“Now that the brides have presented their vows, it’s time for the rings.” Since neither Sam’s dress or Lena’s had pockets, Clark held the rings himself, first Clark pulled out Alex’s ring and handed it to Kara. Kara handed her bouquet to Lena and took Alex’s left hand. 

“Alex, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with it, I thee wed.” Kara said as she slid the ring onto Alex’s finger. Clark pulled out Kara’s ring and gave it to Alex. Alex handed her bouquet to Sam and took Kara’s left hand. 

“Kara, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with it, I thee wed.” Alex said as she slid the ring onto Kara’s finger. It was time for the final part. 

“Do you, Kara Zor-El, take Alex Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Kara didn’t hesitate. 

“I do” 

“Do you, Alex Danvers, take Kara Zor-El to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” 

“...Always.” 

“Then by the power vested in me, by the state of California and the internet. I now pronounce you wife and wife. Kara, Alex, you may kiss your bride.” The couple practically lunged at each other as they locked their lips tight against one another. The crowd stood up applauding them both. Alex, feeling the need to show off a bit, dipped her new wife down as they continued kissing, only one thought going through her mind. 

Best Valentine’s Day ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a very happy Valentine’s Day.


End file.
